The White Kitten Girl
by FuckUsernamesI'mDrake
Summary: Duke Hunter was a 17 year old teen who lived in the one ghetto part in Lima, Ohio. He's a sophomore and his freshman year was practically crud. Now this year, the drama subsided and he had a terrible nightmare for the past few months lately. Other then that, you could say things were just fine besides his bad attitude. But then this white-haired girl moves across the street...
1. 1 That New Chick In The Hood

_**This story revolves around Duke Hunter who's one of our protagonists in this story. A few things before you should be readin'.**_

_**1. I don't mean any racism whatsoever. This is what our protagonist thinks**_

_**2. This is my first Fanfic, don't be too harsh. Positive reviews will help for future uploads or whatever.**_

_**3. I don't mean anything offense whatsoever so don't send me hate stuff please.**_

_** ~!**_

* * *

The White Kitten Girl

The screech of that fucking animal filled the air of uneasy tension and fear. It scared the living hell outta me as I kept running, trying to escape it's awful grasp. I knew if it caught me, I'm fucking done for. Even so, I still fucking continued to ran non stop down the cold dark forest floor in a forest of black leaves under the red moon in the same evil sky. My breathing turned into pants of fear as I felt the beast's hot breath breathing down my neck. That right there was enough to make my heart sink in my chest and probably skipped a beat. Eh, I wouldn't know because I was literally scared enough to piss my pants. I yelled "save me" or "help me" at the top of my lungs over and fucking over again as I sprinted for it, my body shaking like hell, and this monster following me. Then, I run into a dead end where the cliff was at the edge of the forest. Shit, you couldn't even see the damn bottom of the chasm or any otherside and when you look across, it was black... Just like the sky. I turned around and noticed trees being tumbled over as heavy footsteps came closer to me.

Augh! Screw it! If I'm gonna die, I won't die a fucking pussy! Bring it on! All you could heard was booming heavy footsteps coming closer until, it reaches it's jaws down on you, sinking it's teeth inside of your flesh. It pulled me in with it's tongue and shut it's mouth, blocking the final beam of light as knew my flesh was being torn and washed away with spit.

…

So then the alarm on my phone went off next to me. The drop in Clouds Connected from In Flames pretty much saved me from the horrific nightmare. I dropped to the floor out of my bed, grabbed my throbbing chest out of cold sweat. I panted lightly from the nightmare as I let one of my favorite songs slowly calming me, lifting away the stress. I slowly reached my arm to the phone, and pounded on in until it stopped playing.

Yep, that's me. Seventeen year old Duke Hunter. Having the same nightmare for about three months now since my sophomore year. Now, let me explain for a sec, I started school late and my birthday was like, two months ago. Anyways, I live in a small blue house in Lima, Ohio. The town was pretty peaceful expect for the nearby gang activities and stuff. It's a really stupid ghetto place until you meet the right people, and the right places. I rose up from the floor with my almost broken phone in my hand. Well, at least the heart throbbing stopped! Wait a second... Fuck! My alarm went off! That mean's it's fucking seven! Now, I really wasted no time. I grabbed my clothes for school off of my old, creaky table next to my bed and dashed out my room. I ran across the old oak wooden floor with my bare feet right down the tight, narrow hallway towards the bathroom (little do I know that I was half naked, only in my boxers for some damn reason). I took a sharp right and made it to the old bathroom. Small sink, cabinet, bath plus shower combo, you know. The usual old house in Lima.

I set my clothes on top of the toilet seat and got the shower ready. This should really help ease up on things. Oh right, as I was saying before, that dream I had get's more realistic every time and might just give me a heart attack one day. Honestly, I am just glad to know that I still have my damn head on my shoulders and the rest of my body in one piece. Off with the boxers and into the shower!

I took my sweet ass time getting into that over sized piece of acrylic and fiberglass bowl. Oh yeah... This... This right here is what I live for... A nice hot shower that's not too hot or cold. Steam filled the air and immediately fogged the bathroom mirror and window. It really did help set that oh-so-perfect atmosphere that washes away all of your troubles. Just simply pouring peaceful and placid thoughts into you mind and soul as the hot water runs down your body in a elegant sorta way. Oh how I love hot showers! It even makes you forget all stressful things in a way. All except that damn Algebra test that's worth a final grade that I need to do today... Dammit!

Out of frustration, I banged my forehead against the wall. A single tear of sadness and rage escape my eye, rolling down my cheek.

"Ah, fuck!" This test will kill me... Oh right, mom and dad aren't home today. They work early so I frickin' forgot that I have to frickin' watch the house til' I have to go. So I finished my shower fifteen minutes later – fuck off, I like my long length of showering even though I usually stand there and think or piss in the drain – and got out. I dried myself with my favorite blue towel on the warped bathroom tile floor. My clothes on the toilet seat appeared to be dry still.

Then, I got dressed in the steaming bathroom. Putting on my usual which was the dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over it with a Sonic the Hedgehog golden ring on it, blue socks, black beanie that never covers all of my head (duh), and don't worry, I got a new pair of boxers on. Those really comfy ones that you get from somewhere like JC Pennys or some shit.

So yeah, like I said, I'm seventeen and I'm in my sophomore year in high school where anything and everything happens. I'm about 5'11" with nice caramel skin and flat-spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. I'm a unique mixed guy with blue eyes. Heck, I even weigh in about 148 pounds! Got a six pack and style! And yet, Sometimes I wonder how the sagging fucks in my school get all the p*ssy... Not that it mattered, I'm not into fat sluts named La'Keesha or that bull.

Time was ticking so a scarfed down a piece of toast and a tall glass of milk and hurried outside to my car out front. It's just a Toyota Camry, nothing special really. The special thing is that it was black. Not that tint or light black shit, black black. You get it? Whatever. I guess for a straight B to A student, I got a way with words huh? I locked the house door behind me and quickly ran towards my car. The morning sky was a peaceful blue with nor clouds in sight and the morning sun was rising over the horizon. A few dogs were barking in the bathroom as the air was pretty fresh today.

The strange thing was this, a U-Haul truck right across the street where this huge, giant, expensive looking house sits at where me and the neighbors could only stare and wish that we lived in it. It looked new and sturdy with no problems at all! It was twice the size at all the other houses and has twice the yard space with a tall brown fence surrounding the place. The house also had a large garage next to it. Could it be that someone's moving in the neighborhood? Well no fucking duh! This should be interesting. And lucky for them too, they got nice people next door. And I get a fucking group of white trash hillbillies on my left, and a bunch of wannabe rapper drug dealers on my right. I manage to catch a good view of some other details too. Such as the 1997 white Chevy Corvette in front of the truck and two large, muscular dudes carrying an expensive flat screen television inside the large house. Which looks a lot better than my box TV where it becomes a pain in the ass trying to make Black Ops II Emblems in Call of Duty.

These people must be loaded with cash! I saw a surround sound stereo thingy, a large marble dresser with black and white swirly designs with a few gem encrusted details and the MEGA AWESOME HUGE REFRIGERATOR! Like, the ones with the ice and soda dispensers and stuff! But why are they here?

So far, it's a two muscly guys in their mid thirties carrying a lot of heavy stuff from the U-haul truck, two busty chicks on the front porch and another chick carrying a few bags inside. Two of them are adults and the other is probably... Twenty? To me, that's still a teen. You never really act like an adult when your twenty.

But then, I saw her. This beautiful petite girl probably around 15 years old with pure white hair – that's like, not gray at all – that was white as the snow, light tan skin that was almost pale, and hazel eyes. At the front of her, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. This girl wore a pair of light blue jeans, white sneakers, and a pink turtle neck sweater that... Seemed to have a kitten on it. Now hold up, I have some really kick-ass render sight so, of course I can see that well. Even those people have that pure white hair, hazel eyes and light skin too. It's so cool! But, probably a bunch cosplayers.

Then that cute young girl, she looked at my. Right into my eyes. Almost through me like, into my soul or something. I just felt completely overwhelm with this warm feeling inside of me that made me froze up. Like as if she's somehow... Somehow just touching my heart with her pure hands or something, making all of my problems vanish, and covering the blackness with white. Everything was worthless compared to her. It had to be. Damn, I really didn't like this. How can one stranger do this to me already? Worst of all, she must be a fuckin' middle schooler or something! Augh! I'm a pedophile now!

The beautiful snow hair girl looked away from me and towards the corvette. She then took a suitcase from the corvette and casually and yet polity walked towards the house. Even though we only glanced for like, a few seconds, it felt like hours! Wow! That girl was stunning! She was beautiful... I found myself standing next to my car like an idiot, looking at those people. Fuck... I bet they saw me thinking I was getting a good look at their stuff. I sighed depressingly as I opened the door to my car. Phone, check. Mp3, check. And my bag should be at school. Well, I entered my car and started it up. My foot slowly pressed against the gas pedal and I was on my way to school.

Like I said before, my neighborhood isn't all that bad. The lawns I passed and stuff were totally green with colors and the trees remained healthy. I guess for a ghetto neighborhood it wasn't too bad. Squirrels, birds and rabbits were all over the place like usual, no litter somehow, and the gang activity was pretty lower than usual. I was thinking, with that crap going on, why would these wealthy people move here? Don't tell me it was for that house was it? Nah, that's bullshit. I would pick a motel in the town over than that- no wait, I'm lying. Perhaps it was job issues. I don't know.

So, my school's about ten minutes away so getting there could be a huge pain if traffic wasn't such a bitch. Going through my neighborhood is fine. There's never anyone around here really.

Approaching a stoplight, I stopped the car in front of it while it was red. That gave me enough time to plug up my Mp3 to the adapter to my radio so I could play my music instead of this crud on the radio. Besides my rock, I gotta have my hip-hop. Not this Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift shit. No offense, I just can't stand that. Don't worry, I don't listen to the crud with bad music, lyrics and artists. Like Jay-Z.

Good ol' Gang Starr's Moment of Truth played on the shuffle list. This really brought up my mood. This song... Pretty much speaks out to me in a way. It's what brought me into the hip hop/rap genre in the first place. Pulling up next to me was a white 2011 Hyundai Sontana. The windows were tinted black for some reason so I couldn't see who was inside. But I did hear this which all driver know what it was.

A taunting revving from that car. I smirked in delight then grip more tightly on the wheel and stick on the gearbox. A street race. A straight shot towards the next stoplight that was waaaaay down. Like, almost a mile down the road. This wasn't a very busy street so I begun to think that this light was worthless being here. I revving up my car and waited...

The light turned green and we were gone! I should feel grateful for the two lanes on each side or there might have been some trouble. Whoever the hell this was, really knew what the hell they were doing. I may not that big on cars and stuff, but I LOVE to drive fast! The speedometer began to increase along with my will to win and I continued to switched the gear on the gearbox! Damn! We sounded like race cars! Zooming pass house, buildings and throughout the neighborhood like some Fast and the Furious stuff! Well, that was over exaggeration. Up ahead was the stop light. Almost there, in plain sight. I griped the steering wheel then almost floored it! But this dude here was still right next to me! But then, I got ahead of him, and crossed that imaginary finish line that was the stoplight. I slowed my car down along with the other driver. Whoever it was, made a right turn towards my school, making the tires screech.

Ha, that person obviously didn't realize that the power of Duke, was not meant to be fucked with! Looks like whoever it was went to my school at Omega High. I made a quick you turn than turned left towards my school. Hahaha! That felt amazing! On the rest of the way to school, I was in a great mood.

I made it to school not to long after then realized... That same car that I raced was there in my parking space. Son of a bitch! Well, I'll let that pass. I handed his ass to him so, whatever. I parked at the nearby gas station lot and locked up my car tightly. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started my way inside school.

-Not much later-

So there we go, I'm in class where the tables suck, chairs suck, equipment suck, and oh... The teachers suck. The room sucks too, don't forget. How the hell does a school that looks like a university on the outside has a classroom like this one the inside?! Oh, this is my homeroom class by the way... That probably explains it. All my other classes are much better than this shit. Even the classmates I have in here are seriously ghetto as fuck. Duct tape on their shoes, holes in their back packs, and chick's dying their hair multiple colors. Pisses me off. Luckily for me, I sit near the one window of the class, just staring outside as the rest of the skanks and thugs were chatting about someone getting a new gun or something.

That girl... I want to see her again. Well, now I know something's wrong with me. Thinking about little girls and shit. Ugh... Not long after, the teacher finally arrived. Not just any teacher, my personal favorite. Mr. Louis Lancer. He's huge, no, famous boxer huge! He had dark skin, bald, brown eyes, and always wore jeans and a tank top. Even during winters. He literally says that "jackets are for weaklings". That guy had muscles, on his muscles. That explains why all the wannabe gangsters don't start anything here because they'll feel that guy's wrath.

Mr. Lancer walked in front of the classroom and looked over the large group of students including myself. There were about, twenty of us? Plus the open desk in front of me. That belonged to one of my only friends here who was actually sane. But, he went to an art school and left me behind...

"Alright alright, quiet down!" boomed Mr. Lancer as his voice reached across the small classroom, "today's a special today for us. We have a new student in Lima High. She'll be arriving soon so I expect respect from all over you. Especially you all in the back."

Mr. Lancer nudged towards the loud mouth thugs in the back. They were always snickering or snorting about something with their red eyes from doing too much coke or weed. There were three of them. One of them had dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He was taller than me by a long shot and was the head of the basket ball team. He wore a red Chicago Bulls hat and a white t-shirt with his sagging black pants and red and white Jordans. That was that famous senior, Davonte Lee. Like I said, school's basket ball star, and not to mention, thug leader in my book. The other dude sitting next to his left was short and had darker skin. He had an afro that was twice the size of his small head with a red pick in it. He had on this wore gray sweatshirt and gray sweatpants with white Nikes that had duct tape all over the front of the left one. This was the sophomore, Zaboy Thomas. A.K.A. Boy-Boy. The last on was a scrawny white guy with curly brown hair and had a small beard goin' on. He wore a red and black hoodie and of course, sagged his blue cargo jeans and wore checkered skating shoes. That my friend, was a disgrace to us skaters! That was the junior, Tariq Johnson.

I had a run in with these guys a lot in my freshman year. I knew they were always picking on me or trying to torment me because of something. I only moved here from California last year and I got hell from them. I was no pushover and always got in fights with those punks. Sometimes I win, sometimes I lose. Unless they team up, then I was fucked. I lost a lot of phones last year and everything ended when you have a body builder dad who almost went to jail for almost breaking these guys' skulls.

The door open with a creaking sound. It was... Her. That beautiful snowy, white hair girl with her beautiful light skin and yellow eyes... N-no way. I gulped quietly as I examined her with my eyes once more. I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. I really didn't like this, I just... Only seen her twice... I wonder if it's because she's different then everyone else here in school...

"Class, this here is Koneko Toujou. I don't want you to give her a hard time because she's new here." said Mr. Lancer, "there is an open seat back there," he pointed to the open desk in front of me.

Koneko nodded her head and started walking towards me- erm... The desk. Davonte and his little buddies were already whispering to each other and snickering about something. That was starting to piss me off until, Koneko looked at me. Our eyes simply connected to each other for a second then she sat down and faced the front, leaving her bag next to her desk. Wow... She's stunning and... She smells so great. Smelling like vanilla with... something else that I don't particularly remember... What I did know was this, my life was seriously about to turn around after this.

* * *

_**How's that for a first time? Like our character's attitude and positive language :D Chapter Two will be posted sometime this weekend. Leave a review or whatever and I'll see you around -Drake**_


	2. 2 Reality is a Nightmare

_**Well, here you go everyone. Chapter two where Duke's vocabulary doesn't improve whatsoever! I hope you enjoy and leave a review :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A rushing feeling shot through my spine and I unconsciously sat up straight. The fuck was that shit? Like some... Weird ass presence shit... I looked around myself and knew something wasn't abnormal or whatever. But I knew something was off. Who cares? I'm behind the hottest chick I've ever seen! I don't know but, I can tell that... She's perfect? Ugh! What the fuck am I thinking about? HOW?! I've only just SEEN this chick and she already stole my motherfucking heart... Well, she's in high school so that means, I'm not a pedophile! Whoo! Unless she's like, actually twelve or fourteen who skipped a bunch of grades or something... No, hold up. Just because this cutie here is all short and stuff doesn't mean she's actually some kid... I bet she's still... Developing? Fuckin' duck dicks, this shit's getting weird.

Koneko turned around and looked at me with an annoyed look. That made my heart drop and I kinda just sat there like a moron.

"Idiot." said Koneko in a slightly bothered tone, "Don't think about me like that."

"Yes ma'am!" I answered quickly as I held my head down, "Wait a sec," I raised my head back up, "What?"

"Forget it..." she muttered as she turned back around.

H-hold up a second... What the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? Aw come on! How the hell does this even work?! Forget it, forget it... I-I don't think she was talking about me...

"Yes I was..." said Koneko in a monotone voice.

"What?" I wondered out loud, "How... Huh?"

"You're an idiot..."

"Huh... What does that make then?" Wait... What the fuck did I say?

"Stop talking to me..."

"Hold up a sec, I wanna know why I'm an idiot."

"Because you're perverted..."

Now this is why I appreciate the idea of everyone having ear buds in or talking more loudly. Luckily, Koneko's quiet... And I'm not perverted! What kind of shit is that?!

"I'm not perverted." I stated, "What the heck gives you that idea?"

"..."

Now this is seriously starting to get annoying. Finally, a cute chick comes along and now she suddenly hates me... Perfect... Now I gotta deal with more shit in this place. This school was always such a drag... I still hold a grudge against my parents who brought me down in this hell from the best school ever in North Dakota. I had a lot of friends and awesome memories and the sweetest girl friend that you could only find in an anime like... Hinata from Naruto or um... Orihime in Bleach. But no... They all forget me and that girl cheated on me and left me here to rot... Ugh... My only good friend here just had to move to that damned art school... It's gonna be quite lonely. Now, I'm just making myself depressed. Sorry that you had to hear this. I'm not a bitch who complains about life a lot, but memories will come back followed by regrets when you least fucking expect it. Dammit... Now I screwed up somehow for a chance of epic happiness... I'm sorry... Koneko...

"... I'm sorry." apologized Koneko in a much more quiet tone, still facing away from me.

"What?" I muttered to myself, "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you... I'd probably say the same thing if I was new here." I yawned, "but there's no use into friggin complainin' all the time. Um... I'm sorry if I was a bit... Rude to you."

"It's fine." Koneko said as she still faced the front.

What a mysterious girl... I'm convinced that she can read my mind. I glanced over to the other side of the class and noticed Devonte and his thugs glaring down at me. Shit... They were jealous. I knew it. A cutie comes in and talks to you and punks get jealous. Should I feel good or what? I don't fucking know.

Koneko turned around and faced me again, her beautiful yellow eyes meeting mine. She put a piece of paper on my desk and faced the front once more. The hell's this? Oh! Her number?! SCORE BITCHES! I quickly unfolded it and... The fuck? The hell's this shit? A flyer? I mean, it looked all weird and shit... Has some weird ass star symbol like some satanic shit's gonna happen. Well, Koneko did give this to me so... I took the small piece of parchment, and happily put it in my pocket. Perhaps this was the start of a beautiful bond! Omega High A.K.A. Lima High is about to turn! Why do I call this place Omega High? Because all the other schools are Alpha like. All ahead with super smart, cool, rich, and awesome people and this is a Omega school were second rate trash is. Besides Koneko. I don't give a fuck what anyone says now! Hahaha! Wait... Or is this something for me to throw away for her... Shit!

Anyways, time went by and lunch came around in fourth period. I hated the cafeteria... Tables were always full and I didn't want to sit with those ghetto fools anyhow. I did the usual routine, fuck da police and eat outside. I sat at the one table that was right outside the back of the school behind the doors. It was pretty much facing towards the nearby gas station. My car was still there so that's something to be proud of. I think... Today's lunch is... Shit. Shit and strawberry milk that is! Aw yeah! I gladly took my carton of precious strawberry milk while tossing the tray aside on the concrete ground. I opened it and gulped it down. You know... Instead of being such a loner all the time, I better go mingle around with those people eventually... Right? I don't know.

A white cat came from around the corner and towards my abandon tray. The small thing started eating from it happily. Well hey, if he wants it, be my guess. Huh... I feel kinda happy from that. I bet the sucker was starving. Lima is known for it's shit load of strays. The door opened from behind me and... Koneko walked outside with her tray and sat down across to me... At this table... I gulped in surprise. Did she... Did she wanted to sit with me? Koneko looked down at the cat eating away at my lunch. Quickly! Duke, now's the time to say something impressive!

"Um... The little guy was a bit hungry," I started, "so I said what the heck you know?"

Koneko looked back at me with that 'are you serious' sarcastic look. I was a little confused until I looked back over to the cat and realize that I pushed my tray down. The tray's flipped over on top the food – or whatever the fuck it really is – with a splatter around it.

"Never mind... Sorry..." I apologized,

"It doesn't matter." said Koneko in a monotone way. "Is your car at that gas station?"

"Yeah. The black one."

"Oh." Koneko opened her strawberry milk – fuck yeah! So much win! She drinks the good kind too! - and took a sip from it. "Idiot."

"Idiot? Why? How?"

The cute white haired girl took another drink of the milk.

"It could get stolen at a gas station like that."

"I know. Honestly, it worries me. But I'm confident that it'll be fine... So um, I noticed that you moved in this morning. What brings you here in this humble town?"

Koneko responded almost instantaneously.

"No reason." she said bluntly.

"Right. So... Nice weather out today huh?"

That's it... I'm fucking stupid. Koneko finished off her milk then... Swiftly snatched mine from me. Whoa, wait, what?! She started drinking it right in front of me!

"What the heck was that for?! I was drinkin' that!"

She finished it off in a few seconds then placed in on the table.

"Thanks." Koneko said bluntly as she placed her tray in the ground next to mine to feed the cat.

What in the blue fuck just happened? For some reason... I wasn't really mad at her... I felt like it was okay. I had no problem but that kinda ticked me off ya know.

"Um... Yeah, your welcome. You know you could of just asked instead of just snatching it like that."

So then, Koneko got up from her seat and walked up to me. She hugged me. My friends, I shit you not, this girl just gets up and hugs me! I mean, it was just... Breath taking! In that moment I really felt alive! I tried to hug her back bet she already let me go. Fuck... Koneko turned away from me and started walking back inside the school.

Aww yeah! Duke is on a roll don'tcha think? I got up gladly and smiled at my first actual achievement. I looked back at the stray cat and it sat down and purred. Heh, cats sound funny when they purr.

…

The final bell rang as well with the hallways swarming with people, trying to escape this asylum. Fuck... I didn't see Koneko anymore today. Well, she lives right across from me so I guess it's cool. I left my class and started down the hallway towards the back of the school. As usual, Mr. Lancer stood near the doorway to freedom watching the students. Probably making sure that nobody was gonna through down. That, or checking out some other teacher if you know what I mean. But still, that doesn't change the fact that he's a cool guy.

"Hey, get home safely Mr. Hunter." said Mr. Lancer like always.

"You too teach." I'd replied like usual.

I left the school and started towards the gas station. Huh... Somethings off... Very off... I could have sworn that there were people coming out this way too... Right? Ah forget it. I continued down the small road to my car. But then... There was seriously no sign of anyone else. Not even a damn person driving on the road. I looked back and realized that nobody was outside coming from that way either...

Just as I thought things couldn't get anymore weird, the sky was already turning dark... It's only three o'three... I don't get it. My heart started to beat faster like a scared animal. I quickly got in my car and tried to start it up. What the FUCK is this shit?! It won't even turn on! I got out of my car and popped open the hood. By then, the sky turned black. What the hell's going on?! I looked up in the sky and... A red moon was in the sky.

"Oh shit..." I muttered.

"Bwahahaha!"

I knew the retarded, wheezing laugh anywhere! I spun around and saw Devonte near the gas station with Boy-Boy and Tariq. They all glared down at me like, they were about to pick a fight with me.

"End of da line n*gga!" Shouted Devonte as he started walking towards me.

I tried to take a step back but I bumped into my car.

"Hold up a second! Don't you see what's going on?! Where's everyone at!" I stated,

"Where's everyone at!" mocked Boy-Boy, "Shut da hell up! It's all gonna be ova soon!"

"Look you fucktards!" I started, bursting out in anger, "this shit's serious! The sky's black and that red moon! It's not safe here!"

Just then, Tariq let out a devastating screech. A screech that send you shivers down your spine and makes you freeze up. Oh no... It could be... All of the sudden, black wings appeared on their backs. What the fuck's going on here?! No wait! Shit! No! The monster from that nightmare! It can't be!

Sweat started to drip down my forehead as my body started to shake. Fuck this shit! I quickly turned around and begun to sprint away, far away from those freaks as fast as possible! My heart was ready to burst as I ran like a track star. More like the prey desperately trying to escape the hunter.

Up ahead was a patch of woods. I know, I know, bad idea but what the fuck would you do huh?! I had no choice! I friggin dashed for that place! I knew they were all chasing after me... Probably flying with those pitch black feather wings... Why God! Why the hell is this happening to me?!

The screech of that fucking animal filled the air of uneasy tension and fear. It scared the living hell outta me as I kept running, trying to escape it's awful grasp. I knew if it caught me, I'm fucking done for. Even so, I still fucking continued to ran non stop down the cold dark forest floor in a forest of black leaves under the red moon in the same evil sky. My breathing turned into pants of fear as I felt the beast's hot breath breathing down my neck. That right there was enough to make my heart sink in my chest and probably skipped a beat. Eh, I wouldn't know because I was literally scared enough to piss my pants. I yelled "save me" or "help me" at the top of my lungs over and fucking over again as I sprinted for it, my body shaking like hell, and this monster following me. Then, I run into a dead end where the cliff was at the edge of the forest. Shit, you couldn't even see the damn bottom of the chasm or any other side and when you look across, it was black... Just like the sky. I turned around and noticed trees being tumbled over as heavy footsteps came closer to me.

"N-no way! It's not real! A dream! It has to be!" I choked.

The three winged-freaked thugs appeared from the woods and glared down at me with evil eyes. I could only stand there, staring at them in fear... No... Fuck this! I will never be scared of these guys! I swallowed my dried throat and only glared down at them with anger and fear.

"We can't let you live any longer fem!" exclaimed Devonte, "You be a big threat to us all n*gga!"

He waved his hand at Tariq, signaling him something. He nodded and his body begun to shake rapidly. His clothes tore off as his whole body begun to shift and change while making disgusting sounds until... He looked like... Some kind of giant three eyed black hawk with large fang teeth or some shit! This part went by seriously too fast! He pierced through my body with his beak with one blow to my chest and I fell to the ground. Breathing became impossible as blood started to fill my lungs... I could only lay there and choke, cough and squirm like a worm. Hearing became... Difficult...

"Forget this_ we're done_"

I knew that was Boy-Boy... The three of them left and decided to let me die out here... Like this... Heh... Heh heh... The moon's white all the sudden... Like the red seemed to have drained from it, reducing into it's now white color. Kinda like me... How my blood will drain until it became and empty color... Honest, I don't think of white as empty like that... White... Reminds me of Koneko and her short white beautiful hair... And her sexy ass Corvette... Yeah... This wasn't fair.

My body stopped moving and I could feel it. That painful feeling washing over me, begging my body to breath. It was no use. I was going to die. Finally revealing the end of the nightmare which was now real. Koneko. I wish I could see you one more time. I want to hug you too... Like you did to me...

Suddenly, this white flash begun to surround me, consuming me into it's warm light. Everything started to become hazy and blurred. But I could see someone... Short white hair and that petite body. Koneko! Is that you?! Move arms! Dammit! It seemed like she was turning to me. I couldn't tell, everything was fading to black. Black... Huh... My color. And she was white... Fuck...

* * *

_**Ouch... I'd hate to die like that... Well, I should tell you right now. Updates? I dunno. I'll upload a new chapter every two to three days. Maybe four if you count an hour after midnight. Anyways, thanks for readin' and we'll see what happens to Duke Hunter in the next chapter... - Drake**_


	3. 3 What the fuck? Devil Servant?

**First off, I'm alive. So I had exams and stuff then I look at this and I'm like "Whoa, gotta write something" then I see this... An UPDATE CHAPTER. The fuck? I don't do that kind of stuff xD So, the only conclusion that some one does give a fuck if my username is Drake. It took a freakin' month to get my name account back form the bastard and he got into my stuff xD well, I'm still working on this and stuff, school's gonna slow down the progress but fuck it. Sorry for the confusion dudes, and enjoy this little chapter. Don't worry, I'll try and do a weekly update starting right NOW. Every Wednesday at 9:00! Also, I plan on doin' a Sonic & Bleach crossover soon. A buddy of mine who was writing this epic one passed away a while ago so I'm gonna rewrite it and put it back out there. Once again, sorry for the confusion - Drake**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_I__'ve come to realize__  
__Every little glimpse, you fade__  
__I was told that I could fly__  
__When least expected, cloud connected!"_

That was my alarm on my phone, Clouds Connected by the super epically awesome In Flames band. With my eyes close, I randomly fail my arm around until I knocked the phone on the floor. The battery fell out of the cellphone and the alarm ceased. Wait one fucking moment... That shit was a fucking dream?! Then what the hell did I do after school?! God fucking dammit! I swear it's like, I have some sort of weird ass memory loss or some shit! And if it's anything I learned, my ass ain't gonna be goin' to school! Yup! I'll just have my parents call me in sick toady! If any of you people need me, well too bad! I'll be playing Call of Duty or Tales of Vesperia!

Out of paranoia, I looked at my chest and realized that there was no signs of any wounds whatsoever.

"Thank God" I muttered... Ack! I grabbed my head and it started to throb in pain real badly. Yeah, definitely no school today. So, I got up then realize that once again that I was only in my boxer shorts. So yesterday must have been some sort of crazy ass hangover of death. I grabbed a shirt, some socks, jeans, and boxers and took my sweet ass time trudging my way to the bathroom. There, I took my fifteen minute shower then put on my gear and headed downstairs. Thunder begun to rumble outside, ready to clap. Through the windows, the sky was really gloomy and gray. Hold on a second, if I was seriously drunk or something, is my car here?

As I was walking down the stairway, I looked over the railing and noticed my mom and dad sitting on one of the couches with... Koneko sitting on the other one eating a Hershey's bar all cutely and polite. Now, why the hell is she here? I picked a good day not to go down the stairs in my anime boxer shorts that were very questionable. You know, the ones that had a cute anime chick on each side trying to suck your- you know what, whatever. Why is she here anyways?

"Oh, Duke! You're up!" exclaimed my mother, "I was really worried about you!"

"Boy, what you be doin' getting' into car crashes and shit?!" boomed my dad. And yeah, he's the black parent if you didn't noticed.

"Car crash?" I wondered out loud. So, I was drinking and driving or something? Oh no! No way! But... Why is she here?

"Damn fool! And it's thanks to some car crash!"

"H-hold up a sec dad, let me explain a bit!"

"The car didn't stop at a stop sign," explained Koneko in her monotone voice, "and it crashed into Duke.. Like I said before, I was with my parents when that happen. Duke went unconscious during the impact. My parents are doctors and helped Duke and the other driver out to avoid any unwanted attention and whatnot."

"Koneko dear, the fact that you're paying for the damages too is nice, but this is too much!" said my mom,

"That no good fool don't deserve that stuff in da first place. He should be payin' out outta his collage funds."

"Don't worry, I really insist on it. Duke helped me out in school and I guess this should repay him."

"Are you sure about this sweetie?"

"I am more than sure."

I just realize, Koneko doesn't seem to be the type to smile... I don't think she's ever smiled yet. Even now, but I think it's pretty cute.

"Well... This is a bit much," I started (and will regret this later. I don't, no wait, never say stuff like that.), "Is there anything I can do for you at all?"

"Yeah, this fool here needs to be taught a damn lesson!" pronounced dad

"Well if you insist," Koneko responded, with a hint of attitude behind that, "We are still settling in across the street and could use some help around the house."

"Wonderful! Duke, I expect you to help this young lady here with anything she needs." said my mom.

"Here that boy?" grumbled dad, "No excuses. You betta go out when she tells ya to."

Something's up now... I can feel it. My parents were those super "do not go outside with all of those people" people... So, why all of the sudden is this okay? They're not humble like this. Usually it's "thanks, goodbye" if anything. Hey, I'm not complaining. I'd love to go over to that house!

"I know dad." I replied, "Um... Should I go now?"

"Ask her boy."

I climbed down the rest of the stairs and sat on the couch with Koneko.

"Well, need any help right now?"

"Yes. Tons of it. I'd appreciate it if you can come over right now." answered Koneko bluntly, "There's somethings that I'm going to need help with since my folks aren't around for now. If that's okay with everyone here."

Both of my parents nodded in agreement. The conclusion, I became a complete bitch. That's cool. I'm going over to Koneko's house. Dammit, this whole situation's really fricking awkward. Now, I ain't no bitch. I'm just a regular guy with a swearing problem. Just gotta now owe this debt to my totaled car as I hang out with sweet Koneko here.

…

Koneko and I arrived at the front door at her house. Before she moved in, I've only made it to the yard without getting in trouble. Now, it's the real deal! Koneko took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it and let me inside. Holy crap! This place was frickin' uber fancy! There was a hanging chandler in the living room, a fancy purple velvet carpet, large, fancy lookin couches, a giant screen TV over a fireplace, large coffee table, bookshelves, comfy recliners and all sorts of awesome stuff! The strange thing was this... Mr. Lancer was here too... The fuck?

"Well well Mr. Hunter," he started, "I though I'd told you to be careful out there."

"Yeah, I know. Apparently, I was in a car crash." I said, "I don't even remember that happening."

"That's because you weren't." explained Koneko, "You were attacked by Fallen Angels and I saved you."

… What.

"Fallen Angels? What are you talking about?" I asked,

"Those punk kids that attacked you yesterday." answered Mr. Lancer, "They've must have panicked since Koneko arrived here..."

Wait a sec, that dream was real... Holy shit!

"So... I almost died." I said as a felt my chest, where the wound should've been, "how... Why..."

All of this stuff here started to confuse the living hell out of me... Fallen Angels and me surviving that crap. Koneko turned around and hugged me.

"Duke, don't stress out," she inquired, "you're all right now."

For the first time, her voice had more emotion packed into it.

"I saved you from the attack of those Fallen Angels but, you did die." said Koneko, "you were reborn... As one of my devil servants."

Oh oka- WHAT?!

"Devil servants?" I muttered,

"Yep! That makes two of use now Mr. Hunter!" boomed Mr. Lancer followed by a hearty laughter,

"You are my Queen Piece." said Koneko in her monotone voice again.

A what now? Can someone please tell me what the heck's going on here?!


End file.
